Hwoarang's New Look
by dunkingman
Summary: Throughout his fighting career, Hwoarang always kept his hair dyed red. He finally decided to change it in hopes of performing even stronger in the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. He also has a bad habit of spending too much money during the tournaments, so he asks to spend the week at a friend's home in order to save money before the new tournament begins.
1. Crashing A Friend's House

Hwoarang's New Look

 _Baek Doo San Dojo, Seoul, South Korea_ …

Baek: "Again Hwoarang! Make your middle stance deeper!"

Hwoarang: (Annoyed & Thinks.): "Fuck this guy man!"

Hwoarang was practicing his form for like the 50th time in front of his master. The 7th official tournament was coming up within a few months and Baek wanted to make sure Hwoarang would be mentally and physically prepared for it. After another 10 repetitions of the form, Hwoarang was finally done with form training. Baek told Hwoarang me could leave if he was too tired to go on. Hwoarang took the latter advice and walked out. Back on his bike clothes, Hwoarang drove out of the dojo in his new motorbike and headed over to one of his friend's house to hang out with them for a bit.

Jubu (Dapping.): "Hwoarang?! What's up?"

Hwoarang: "Training my ass off for this tournament. Baek insisted I'd train under him before I leave for Japan. Freakin' sucks dude."

Tako (aka Taco, playing on the PS4.): "Old man working your ass off huh?"

Hwoarang: "Working? More like slavery to me!"

Jubu (Closing the door.): "Speaking of work. How's the job working out for ya."

Hwoarang (Still annoyed.): "It's going. Although I'd much rather run the streets and fuck with people. At least the pay is decent. Tako! What game is that?" (Looks at the TV.)

Taco: "Oh this? This is Assassin's Creed 2. I'm replaying this shit."

Hwoarang: "Is it a 2 player?"

Taco: "Nah. The ps3 had a multiplayer mode, but I don't think the ps4 version has it because it's a collection of three games I downloaded."

Hwoarang: "Aw crap. I was gonna play you. Where's your computer Ju?"

Jubu: "I'm my room. Why?"

Hwoarang: "I'm going to watch YouTube."

Some time later…

Jubu: "Hey, Hwoarang! We're about to go out for a bite! Wanna come?"

Hwoarang: "What's that?"

Jubu: "Me and Taco are hungry. How long are you planning to use the laptop?"

Hwoarang: "Alright. Just give a sec." (Types.) "Thank you Xiao!"

Hwoarang accompanied two of his friend as they trekked to the local dinery for some barbecue. Hwoarang ate very little of his food. There was a lot on his mind, especially about this new tournament. First off, his old rival had returned to fight in the tournament, meaning Jin Kazama. Hwoarang wasn't able to fight him during the special tag tournament since he and his master prematurely lost against Kazuya and Anna. Baek suffered greater injuries, and given his age, it took longer for him to recover from the fight than Hwoarang did. It is unlikely Baek will re-enter the tournament because of his weakened back.

Then there was this reappearance of a new woman, who claimed to be a Mishima. She only appeared once by temporarily interfering with a conference Heihachi was holding after announcing the new tournament. Hwoarang finally got to watch the video he had heard rumors about for several months. This new woman had to be strong if she scared the living daylights out of Heihachi. Hwoarang then though about the whereabouts of his old friends at the tournament. How many of them will show up? Something crazy was going to happen this time around and he didn't like it one bit.

Taco: "Oi! Hwoa! Why are you staring out the window for? You see any bitches?"

Hwoarang: "Nah."

Jubu: "He's probably not looking forward to training again." (Biting his rib.)

Hwoarang (Comes up with an idea.): "I'm changing my hair."

Taco (Confused.): "Huh? What did you say?"

Hwoarang: "Yeah, I'm going back to my natural color."

Jubu (Has Blue dyed hair.): "Really how come?"

Hwoarang (Mood swing.): "Cause, I feel like it! I've had red hair for like 4 years now. I'm changing it up! You got a problem with it? I'll kick your ass!"

Jubu: "No! No! Bro! It's cool with me! Uh where are you gonna it change at?"

Hwoarang: "Isn't it a hair salon not too far from Taco's place?"

Taco: "Yeah it is. I'll show it to ya once we walk back to our bikes."

Hwoarang (Smirks.): "Sweet!"

Hwoarang's friends were quite surprised he wanted to change his hair color. Especially since he kept his hair red for the last 4 years. Once Hwoarang's hairdo was complete, he looked more sophisticated than usual by keep a red streak of red hair overlaying his left side. Taco teased him about keeping some red hair around, but Hwoarang verbally lashed out at him again and just left the two bums standing in fear. In a few days, Hwoarang will leave for Japan after finished his training with Baek.

 _4 Days later, Incheon International Airport_ …

Baek drove Hwoarang to the airport so he could get ready for the upcoming tournament. The previous training day had Hwoarang's muscles sore from everywhere, but he endured the pain as kept he walking behind Baek until they stopped before entering the security area. Baek gave him some final warnings before Hwoarang departed.

Baek: "The tournament draws near. Do what you can to bring honor to our school and country. Stop the Mishimas from fighting each other once again. I wish I could compete, but my body won't allow it. So I'm putting my trust in you Hwoarang. Do we understand each other?"

Hwoarang (Nods.): "I understand Master Baek. I'm in it to win it!"

Baek: "Be careful my student. This is goodbye."

Baek hugged Hwoarang very tight. It actually crushed Hwoarang in the arms and ribs. Hwoarang felt embarrassed and told his master to cut it out.

Hwoarang (Protests.): "Okay! Okay! Master Baek! People are staring at us! Let go!"

Baek (Let him go.): "Alright, alright! Take care Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang: "You too!" (Goes into the security checkpoint area.)

 _Several hours later, Ling Xiaoyu's home, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan_ …

Hwoarang made it to Japan and had to board several trains to get in the area where Xiaoyu resided. Xiaoyu offered her residence as a temporary stay for Hwoarang at least until the tournament was officially underway. Because they met each other at third tournament, and both share concerns for their fellow fighter Jin, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu got along fairly well. She was probably the only girl who didn't annoy Hwoarang to no end. Well, sometimes she did. Anyway, Xiaoyu would allow him to stay at her place so Hwoarang had to tell himself to be on his best behavior for he did not want to waste all of his hard earned money at a hotel.

Hwoarang (finally approaches Xiaoyu's front gate.): "Damn! This place is bigger than I thought." (Rings the bell.)

It took a while for someone to show up and open the gate door so Hwoarang rung the bell about three more times. The gate finally opens where Xiaoyu stood on the other side. Xiaoyu gave a look at Hwoarang like she didn't know who he was. That is until Hwoarang finally spoke.

Hwoarang: "Aw man! What a relief! I thought no one was home! Xiaoyu! What's up?"

Xiaoyu: "Uh? Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang: "Yup It's me Hwoarang!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh! Hwoarang! I mean! I didn't recognize you for a minute there! What happened to your hair? It's black!"

Hwoarang (Rubbing his head.): "Yeah, it's a new look. Should I have kept it red?"

Xiaoyu: "No! It looks cool! Um let's come inside!"

Hwoarang (Grabs some of his luggage.): "Yea. It's hot out here."

Xiaoyu's new Japan residence was up on the hills out looking the city of Yokosuka. It was about two stories high which included a large front garden for Panda to roam around and play in. Panda was currently training on her own as Hwoarang looked at the bear's direction before going inside. Eventually, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang sat down in the living room to catch up on old times.

Xiaoyu: "Well, Hwoarang? Are you ready for the tournament?"

Hwoarang: "As ready as I'll ever be."

Xiaoyu: "Hmm…You usually say things like, I'm gonna beat everyone up! Or no one can stop me! Why the sudden change of mood?"

Hwoarang: "Hmph. Good question. Something is real fishy about this tournament. Of course a lot of them are, but man the world could be on the verge of war again. We've only had a few months of peace. That is until Heihachi retook the Zaibatsu, and now this tournament pops back up. Have you heard about his wife?"

Xiaoyu: "I know. Panda and I have tried all sorts of websites to find her. No luck though. Some forums say she might be fake, an imposter. I don't think so. I mean you saw the look on Heihachi's face right, at the conference."

Hwoarang: "Yeah. I've never seen the old geezer look like that. Never. It looked like he just shit an elephant or something."

Xiaoyu (giggles.): "That's so disgusting."

Hwoarang: "If someone could scare Heihachi like that, they must mean serious business."

Xiaoyu: "Well, one of us will have to fight him or that woman at some point during the tournament."

Hwoarang: "Her name was Kazumi right?"

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. I hope she's not a bad person."

Hwoarang: "Nah. I think's she eerily creepy. She's supposed to be dead too. How the fuck did she come back alive?"

Xiaoyu: "I don't know. Records say she died when Kazuya was just a small child. So, you think she's a recent experiment from G Corp?"

Hwoarang: "Hell if I know. Whether she's a clone, a robot, or a demon I'll kick her ass since she's the wife of Heihachi! They're all going down! Including Jin!"

Xiaoyu (Hands on her face.): "No! Not Jin!"

Hwoarang: "At this point in time, I'm not taking any chances. Jin revealed his nature back in Egypt. I don't think for a second he's gonna bring peace to the planet if he somehow wins the tournament again."

Xiaoyu: "Not even you can believe that Hwoarang?! It's not his fault he's a part of this dysfunctional family."

Hwoarang: "Oh yeah! You better hope I'm wrong about it! First he turned into that thing (devil), almost killing me, and then he damn near killed my master and our rebel squadron out in Cairo last year. Sorry, but the guy is not much different from his pops and grandpa."

Xiaoyu: "Just don't kill him Hwoarang, if you do fight him."

Hwoarang: "Xiaoyu. When we fight anything is possible."

 _Silence for 2 minutes_ …

Xiaoyu: "Well…you missed Miharu earlier today. She had to leave right before you got here since it was her turn to watch her grandfather."

Hwoarang (Roll eyes.): "Oh that girl."

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang she really does like you. You can at least act like you're interested."

Hwoarang: "Her stalking annoys me to no end."

Xiaoyu (Laughing.): "We'll you better get used to it since you're staying with me."

Hwoarang: "Anyway. Is that Panda joining the tournament?"

Xiaoyu: "Yep. Are you worried?"

Hwoarang: "Worried? Hah! It's an animal, but I've faced worse."

Xiaoyu: "She's worked harder than ever. I think she will surprise a lot of people."

Hwoarang: "I hope I see Steve there. He's been lowkey since the last tournament."

Xiaoyu: "I think he's officially in. I checked the entries last week. I remember seeing his name there."

Hwoarang: "Sweet!"

 _The front door opens and Panda rushes to Xiaoyu_ …

Panda (frantic growl.): "Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu! There's a limo outside! It's that girl! She's with Alisa!"

Xiaoyu: "Really? Let's go out and see."

Now outside, there was a large limo parked right in front of the main gate. An old man got out the car first and opened the passenger side back door to let out his employer and also Alisa came out of the vehicle behind her. Xiaoyu opened the gate to see Alisa, the old man, and a familiar face in Lili.

Xiaoyu: "Wow! Today is a weird day with all of these guests! How are you guys?"

Alisa: "Good afternoon Xiaoyu! I'm doing excellent!"

Lili: "Bonjour! I'm glad to have found this place thanks to you Alisa Bosconovitch. And oh dear!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh, you know Hwoarang and Panda don't you Lili?"

Lili: "Uh I remember the bear! Hi!"

Panda (Bear wave.): "Hello."

Lili: "But what is he doing here?"

Hwoarang (Folds arms like a boss.): "I was gonna ask you the same shit!"

Alisa: "I detect Lili's blood temperature rising."

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang! Don't be so rude!

Hwoarang (Turns his back.): "Ugh. Whatever."

Alisa: "Hwoarang's blood temperature is going up as well."

Lili: "Anywho? I'm here because I met Alisa while shopping out in the streets of Yokohama, and I wanted her to show me where Xiaoyu lived. And I wanted to be certain that you girls would be in my music video shoot tomorrow."

Xiaoyu: "Oh yea! Of course Lili. I didn't forget at all! Neither did Panda, Miharu, and Alisa. Alisa is the one who kept reminding us."

Alisa: "The pleasure was all mine."

Lili: "Oh! It makes me so feel happy some fellow fighters I know feel the same way as I do about music!"

Xiaoyu: "I've never been part of a music video before, so I'm pretty excited."

Lili: "Good. Say I'm thirsty. Do you have any tea in your establishment Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "Yea. We do have tea. Um I don't know what type of tea you're into but please come inside all of you!"

Hwoarang (thinks.): "Man this sucks! And it's only the first day!"

 _10 minutes later_ …

Lili: "Hahahahaha! Oh how embarrassing! I didn't know Jin was such a klutz!"

Xiaoyu: "Yeah. He really did brake the teacher's fish bowl by accident. Still got punished for it with detention."

Lili: "This is too good! I hope to use this information to my advantage if I fight Jin in the tournament!"

Hwoarang (Thinks.): "This shit is torture!"

Xiaoyu: "Just don't kill him okay Lili?"

Lili: "Oh I won't soil myself to murder. However, he should be punished for his transgressions." (Looks at Hwoarang.) "By the way. Is Hwoarang visiting you as well? I'm just curious."

Xiaoyu: "I'm letting him stay at my place until time for the tournament."

Lili: "Really? I'm surprised. I didn't know you were friends."

Hwoarang: "That's none of your business!"

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang!" (Looks at Lili.) "He and I go way back, like since the third tournament. So I don't have any problems inviting old competitors into my living space."

Lili: "Well. When I first entered the tournament, Hwoarang was one of my first fights and he's been a bully towards me ever since."

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang is that true?"

Hwoarang: "Bully her? I might have told her some bad things, but that's because she was always stalking me! Now I know what Asuka goes through with this princess!"

Lili: "You lie! You take great pleasure in sending me messages calling me ugly and spoiled! I will take great pleasure in making you regret those nasty remarks when the tournament starts!"

Hwoarang (Grinning.): "I'm not worried! You won't make it far anyways!"

Lili (Stands Up.): "Sebastian!"

Sebastain: "Yes Lili."

Lili: "Prepare the limo. We have overstayed our welcome here. Thank you Alisa and Xiaoyu for the friendly hospitality! I will see you at the set tomorrow!"

Alisa: "Goodbye Lili! See you tomorrow!" (Happily waving.)

Xiaoyu: " Um I'll follow you to the gate Lili okay."

Lili: "You're too kind Xiaoyu."

 _After the door closes Alisa makes a comment to Hwoarang_ …

Alisa: "I'm not sure what has transpired between you and Lili, but maybe you should be more careful with your words. They can make an impact on someone just as bad as actions do."

Hwoarang (In a bad mood.): "Great. Now I'm being lectured by an android."

Alisa: "I'm human, just like you!"

Hwoarang: "A human that can fly and shoot projectiles? You should be disqualified from the tournament for having gadgets!"

Alisa: "That's odd. I'm far from being the only competitor with external weaponry. That much is the truth."

Hwoarang: "Yeah, they should ban you and that weirdo ninja, those JACK models, and that stupid kangaroo!"

Alisa: "Such lofty demands for disqualification are ludicrous! The Zaibatsu would never allow it!"

Hwoarang: "That'll change until I win."

Alisa: "That remains to be seen."

Hwoarang: "Do I hear a tone of resentment coming from you?"

Alisa: "Not at all. Your blood is rising again."

Hwoarang: "Listen to yourself? What normal human talks like that?"

Alisa: "What do you mean?"

Hwoarang: "Your blood temperature is rising? Seriously? What's in that tin can head of yours?"

 _Xiaoyu reenters the living room and see Hwoarang standing up_ …

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang! She's gone now! Are you happy!"

Hwoarang: "Really? What a relief."

Xiaoyu: "You've been here for only 30 minutes and already you've managing to get on the bad side of people who come to my house."

Hwoarang: "I didn't know you were having other people here, especially Lili."

Xiaoyu: "It was a surprise for me, but you heard she bumped into Alisa here. We promised Lili to be at the video shoot tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come join us."

Hwoarang: "Lili's doing a music video? Man, I dunno."

Xiaoyu: "You never seen my house up until now. After that outburst with Lili, I'm not sure if I should leave you alone here."

Alisa: "I've looked into Hwoarang's juvenile records in his homeland of South Korea. He has multiple accounts of theft and assault. I wouldn't leave him here Xiaoyu."

Hwoarang (shocked.): "You gotta be shittin' me? She can read my record?"

Xiaoyu: "Hmm…sounds like you have to come with me after all. If you don't you can find somewhere else to sleep!"

Hwoarang (on his knees.): "This sucks!"

At this point, Hwoarang would need to behave himself. He was not looking forward for tomorrow. Lili got on his nerves so much and even Miharu was coming along for the shoot. The beginning of the tournament couldn't arrive any faster.


	2. The Dreaded Video Shoot

**The Dreaded Video Shoot**

 _Xiaoyu's home in Yokosuka, Japan_ …

Hwoarang woke up to the sounds of Alisa's siren coming out of her mouth. Xiaoyu used Alisa as an alarm clock as they all rested for the upcoming day of Lili's music video shoot. Hwoarang quickly gets out of bed and went downstairs to make Alisa stop her loud ringing.

Hwoarang: "Hey! Shut up already!"

Alisa (Sitting on the wall looks at Hwoarang.): "Oh good morning Hwoarang! Did you have a good sleep?"

Hwoarang: "I guess so. I'm just not looking forward to this."

Alisa: "Not looking forward to what?"

Xiaoyu (hears them.): "Morning guys!" (Panda is behind her.)

Alisa: "Morning Xiaoyu! Morning Panda!"

Panda (growling.): "Morning!"

Xiaoyu (Yawns.): "Did I hear you say you're not looking forward to this? (Pointing at Hwoarang.)

Hwoarang: "No! I said I'm excited about this shoot!"

Panda (Mumurs.): "Liar."

Xiaoyu: "Really? Why the change of heart?"

Hwoarang: "I'm not gonna make a fuss, I'm just gonna be behind the scenes, coolin' it."

Xiaoyu: "I hope so. You acted like a jerk yesterday, so I'm glad you're gonna be in your best behavior. Lets hurry out of here and get some breakfast."

Panda (roars.): "Yes! Food!"

Hwoarang (Inner Thoughts.): "Agh! This is not cool man!"

 _Few hours later_ …

Ling Xiaoyu and her friends left the restaurant they were eating from as they made their way to the studio were Lili was beginning to film her video shoot. After parking the car, Xiaoyu & Alisa got out of the front seat easy while Hwoarang had to struggle by wrestling with Panda in the back seat. He gets pushed out by the larger bear. Hwoarang brushed the hairs from his body being so compressed by Panda. Xiaoyu noted the entrance inside the studio and began knocking on the door there. One of the workers opened the door, allowing her to introduce herself and her friends.

Xiaoyu: "Hi! I'm Xiaoyu! I'm here for the video shoot and these are my friends!"

Worker: "Oh yes! You're right on time! Miss Lili is waiting for you in the dressing room area, along with the others."

Xiaoyu: "Others?"

Worker: "You're not the only one she invited as guest for the shoot today. Come, follow me."

Alisa (Following.): "How exciting!"

Panda (murmur.): "This places seems chill."

Hwoarang said nothing as he followed the girls into the dressing room area. There were some people there Xiaoyu didn't know, but there were a few faces she was surprised to see. One of them was Leo Kliesen. She was talking with another girl who seemed to be from South Asia. Leo looked to her left and greeted Xiaoyu.

Leo: "Xiaoyu? How's it going?"

Xiaoyu: "Leo. Hey!"

Leo: "Oh and there's Alisa and Panda! And Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang: "Yea. What's up?"

Leo: "Lili invited Hwoarang? I though she couldn't stand you dude."

Hwoarang: "I'm only here cause I made a promise."

Leo: "You're not to the type that keeps promises though."

Xiaoyu: "He is here because of me. He staying at my home, and if he didn't come with us today then he can't stay with me."

Leo & friend. (Reacting to Xiaoyu's tough statement.): "Uuuuuu!"

Hwoarang (Blood boiling.): "Don't test me!"

Xiaoyu: "I'm not testing you! It's the truth!" (Back to Leo.) "Anyway who is your friend Leo?"

Leo: "Oh we just met today. This is Josie Rizal, from the Phillippines! A newcomer in the tournament!"

Josie (Shy): "Hello everyone!"

Xiaoyu: "Hi Josie! I'm Xiaoyu!"

Alisa: "Alisa Bosconovitch!"

Panda (Waives.): "I'm Panda!"

Josie: "Wow is that a Panda?"

Xiaoyu: "Sure is! And she's a fighter!"

Josie: "You gotta be kidding? I have to fight animals?"

Leo: "I'm afraid so."

Josie: "Nice to meet you Mr. Panda. Hehe."

Panda (Shakes her head.): "I'm a girl."

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang introduce yourself."

Hwoarang: "The name is Hwoarang."

Josie (Still nervous.): "Good to meet you!"

Xiaoyu: "Great! So I wonder who else showed up?"

Leo: "You remember that big bald guy with the hairy chest? He's here as a bodyguard I think."

Miharu: "Hi guys! I'm here!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh there she is!"

Leo: "Hey! Uh…where was I…oh yeah! The popstar is here too! Lucky Chloe!"

Xiaoyu: "Oh wow! Let's go talk to her!"

Miharu: "So cool! Lucky Chloe is here!"

Leo: "Let me see if she is done yet."

Leo went over to knock on Chloe's door. The other worker opens it and said Chloe would be out in 5 more minutes. At last, Lili appeared out of her room, as did Disco dancer, Tiger Jackson, and Forest Law who was brought in as a backup dancer & cook.

Lili: "Oh Bonjour everyone! I'm so glad you all came for the video today! This is truly going to be a wonderful day!"

Tiger (Snaps fingers.): "That's right!"

Forest Law: "I'm ready for a good time!"

Lili: "Great! Uh, where is Lucky Chloe?"

Leo: "She's not ready yet."

Lili: "Oh bother! I want to start the shoot on time! Could you tell Chloe to make haste Leo, would you please?"

Leo: "Okay. I'll go back."

Lili looks around again and sees the new black haired Korean looking at something else, avoiding eye contact with her. An eerie expression crept in her face, but she quickly realized why he was here to begin with. Lili calmed down and first asked Forest to summon Craig Marduk. Then she asked Xiaoyu to come to a corner and talk with her alone.

Lili: "Ling Xiaoyu may I have a moment of your time please? And Forest fetch Craig for me!"

Forest Law: "You bet!"

Lili: "Come Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "Sure."

 _Standing alone together in a shadowy corner._

Lili: "Xiaoyu! Now I think very highly of you as a fellow femme fatale, but what in blazes is he doing here?"

Xiaoyu: "Oh you mean Hwoarang?"

Lili: "Yes! How did he find out about this place?"

Xiaoyu: "I forced him to come here with me."

Lili: "Oh my gosh! Xiaoyu! Why?"

Xiaoyu: "If he didn't come, I won't allow him back in my house."

Lili: "What! That's it! He's staying with you?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes. I'm letting him stay."

Lili (Sighs.): "This disappoints me. I knew everything was going too perfectly today. Well, it is a good thing I hired Craig as a bodyguard. He will keep an eye on our troublesome Hwoarang. I wish Asuka were here. She never replied to my video request."

Xiaoyu: "I'm sorry Lili, Hwoarang won't bother us in the video shoots I mean that! And I'm sorry to hear about Asuka. I'm sure you will find her in the tournament soon!"

Lili (Nodding.): "Yes! You are right Xiaoyu! This is still a great day for us all! Now let's head back!"

Xiaoyu: "Now were talking!"

Craig Marduk shows up behind Forest Law and his presence was imposing, even against the large Panda. He wore sunglasses, along with his alligator vest, and black leather pants. Interestingly enough, he had a cast wrapped around his left hand. For reasons unknown.

Lili: "Craig! Darling! Would you do me a favor and keep a watchful eye on this ruffian standing below you!"

Hwoarang: "Ruffian?" (Looks at Craig.): "You gotta be shittin' me."

Craig (Grinning.): "With pleasure miss Lili!"

Lili: "Now I think it's time to get the video started! Everyone follow me! Except for Hwoarang!" (Laughing.)

Everyone followed Lili towards the direction of the green room. Xiaoyu stopped for a few seconds and looks back at Hwoarang. She had a worried look on her face, but she turns back around and follows the crowd. Hwoarang looked back at her, but he gets a rough stare down from Craig Marduk. Craig wasn't about to let Hwoarang out of his sights.

Craig: "Hey chump! Do me a favor and grab me a chair!"

Hwoarang: "You gonna order me around when you gotta broken hand?" (Points at his hand.)

Craig: "My broken hand ain't your concern! Get me a chair! Or would you rather I turn ya into one!"

Hwoarang said nothing else. He promised Xiaoyu that he wouldn't cause a fuss while he was at the studio. Of course, Hwoarang would like nothing more than to break a foot in Craig Marduk's ass. To maintain peace, he finds a stack of chairs along the wall behind him. Hwoarang grabs two of them so he could sit down as well.

Everything was quiet for the past 2 hours, except with the music playing in the green room. Hwoarang even fell asleep, that is until something loud smacked against the floor. This woke him up. Forest Law stepped out of the restroom, only to trip on his own feet knocking down some cones that were piled up.

Forest Law: "Ouch! That hurt!" (Looks over to Hwoarang.) "Sorry! I'll be going now!"

Hwoarang (Mumbles.): "Weirdo."

Craig: "Hey chump! You're fighting in the tournament too?"

Hwoarang: "Yea, and the name is Hwoarang! Not chump!"

Craig: "Whatever. I would be there too, it weren't for this crap." (Looks at his cast.)

Hwoarang: "What did you do?"

Craig: "I smashed it while carrying limestones for training."

Hwoarang (Laughs.): "So that's it? Not a fight? You got a boo boo?!"

Craig: "Grrrrr…Stop laughing! That shit was lot heavier than your scrawny ass!"

Hwoarang: (Still Laughing.): "That's funny as shit!" (Mocking.) "Owwww! Oh My hand!"

Craig (Angry, gets up.): "I'll break you face!"

The door opens and everyone was still cheering and prancing around in a good mood leaving the green room. Lili approached Craig and asked him about coming with them to the last part of the video shoot.

Lili: "Craig darling! Are you and the barbarian playing nice?"

Craig: "Ooo! Yes! Miss Lili! We were nice!"

Lili: "Good! Say our last shoot will be outside at Toritsu Park, You are more than welcome to come join us!"

Craig: "Anything for miss Lili!"

Lili: "Wonderful! Sebastian! Get the limo ready please!"

Sebastian: "Of course Miss Lili!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu went over to Hwoarang. Miharu did not recognize Hwoarang because of his hair change, but at that moment, she went closer and knew it was him.

Miharu: "Hwoarang! I didn't know you were here too! Why didn't you come on set with the rest of us?"

Hwoarang (Reluctant.): "Hi Miharu. I really did not want to come here, but Xiaoyu insisted I'd go."

Xiaoyu: "See, I told you."

Miharu: "No fair! You could've stayed with me Hwoa pudding! (Hugging Hwoarang tightly as her boobs pressed his abs.):"

Hwoarang: "Hey stop it already! Not in front of these people!" (Shakes her off.)

Panda (growls.): "Watch it bud! Don't hurt Miharu!"

Xiaoyu: "Simmer down guys! Hehehe!" (Nervous laugh.)

Forest Law (Approaching.): "Hey guys! Are you taking the limo or will you follows us and drive to the park?"

Xiaoyu: "I think we'll just ride there."

Forest Law: "Cool. I'll let Lili know."

Alisa: "Hmm…I don't think with Miharu we will all fit inside your car Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "Oh yeah, you're right Alisa. Think you can follow us and fly there."

Alisa: "Yes. That's not a problem for me."

Xiaoyu: "Then it's settled, c'mon guys!"

1 hour later, Toritsu Park …

Toritsu Park was the place where Lili would do her second music video called "Lolita Diva" featuring Lucky Chloe and Tiger Jackson as the disc jockey. Her first video was titled "Kick It For Lili". It was more people here to participate in the second shoot compared to the first one. To Hwoarang, this looked worse than a cosplay event because all of the girls were wearing blonde hair to look like Lili or Chloe. Even Xiaoyu and her friends were putting on blonde hair. Though Craig was not allowed in the video shoot, he cheered for the lolitas partying and signing from a distance while watching Hwoarang. Hwoarang literally covered his ears since this song sounded worse than the first one.

Hwoarang: "Gah! I can't stand this shit!"

Craig: "Baahahahaha! You look miserable kid!"

Hwoarang: "You actually like this music?"

Craig: "Anything Lili does is good to me!"

Hwoarang: "Seriously dude! Lili isn't into you like that!"

Craig: "What was that chump?"

Hwoarang: "SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT!"

Craig: "Why you! Grrrrrrrraaaaaa!"

Craig tries to smash Hwoarang's head using his non-broken right hand, but Hwoarang dodges.

Hwoarang: "Good I've been itching for a fight!"

Craig: "Come here so I can squash you!"

Even with a broken hand, Craig was putting holes on the ground trying to catch Hwoarang. After noticing Craig slow down, Hwoarang executes his classic Teaser combo. His left foot connects Craig dead on his cheekbone as the large man goes to the ground. Hwoarang was going to knock him out further with a soccer style kick, but Craig catches Hwoarang's right leg and start swinging him round and round like a towel. Craig tossed him almost 60 feet away as Hwoarang was sent crashing where Forest Law was serving food by his table for the girls. Hwoarang wiped the dirt off his face and rushed after Craig. Forest looked to see them fighting.

Forest: "Oh crap! I gotta stop those guys before they ruin the party!"

Hwoarang and Craig continued exchanging hits. Craig goes for his ultra hard Annihilation Hammer punch while Hwoarang did a tornado style kick aimed for Craig's head again. Forest Law rushes in between them and gets hit by both Hwoarang and Craig. Forest collapses on the ground and he was not getting back up from those attacks. Hwoarang and Craig both stopped and looked down.

Hwoarang: "What the?"

Craig: "Oops."

Xiaoyu: "HWOARANG!"

Hwoarang: "Uh oh." (Turns around.)

Xiaoyu in blinding speed hits Hwoarang with one of her signature attacks, the Storming Flower.

Hwoarang: "Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Xiaoyu connected on Hwoarang so hard, that he was sent about 40 yards, hitting against a tree as it broke off on the impact of Hwoarang's body. He was knocked out as a result. Even Craig was impressed by Xiaoyu's strength.

Craig: "Damn! What a hit!"

Miharu: "Holy fuck Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu: "Not a word Miharu! Hwoarang couldn't help but pick a fight! He will get his punishment when I take him back home with me!" (Looks at Forest unconscious body.) "Oh no! Forest! Forest!"

Miharu: "I didn't even notice him down there! What was Hwoarang thinking?"

Craig: "We both hit him. He tried to stop us."

Xiaoyu: "I swear some of you guys can't be nice for once! But anyway call the ambulance Craig please!"

Craig: "I'm on it."

Later as the video shoot was over, the ambulance comes by as the workers bring out the stretcher for Forest Law. They also wanted to take Hwoarang as well, but Xiaoyu refused them. Lili, along with Leo, Josie, Tiger, and Lucky Chloe were all shocked that a fight occurred while they were having fun.

Lili: "Oh dear! What in the world happened?"

Leo: "Forest got messed up, look at him."

Tiger: "Hwoarang is getting carried by Alisa. Shouldn't he be in a stretcher too?"

Xiaoyu: "I'm sorry guys, but my friends and I are going to leave now. Thanks for inviting us to your video shoot Lili."

Lili: "Xiaoyu, thank you very much for coming! Today was a great day for my music career! But tell me what happened to Forest and Hwoarang?"

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang and Craig fought each other for who knows what and Forest tried to break it up end so he ended up like that." (Points at the ambulance.)

Lili: "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Xiaoyu: "Trust me. It's not your fault. I will deal with Hwoarang later. See you all the tournament!"

All of the girls said their goodbyes, as Xiaoyu trailed her friends by walking back to the car. Alisa went ahead of them with an unconscious Hwoarang as she could fly back towards Yokosuka. Hwoarang was blanked out, but he was going to be in for a long night back at Xiaoyu's home.


	3. Hwoarang's Punishment

**Hwoarang's Punishment**

 _Ling Xiaoyu's home, Yokosuka, Japan_ …

Hwoarang ended up breaking his promise to Xiaoyu that he would not cause trouble at Lili's music video shoot. His slick tongue clashed with the masculine hot headed Craig Marduk as things went south from there. Xiaoyu had no choice but to knock him out unconscious. Alisa arrived at Xiaoyu's house while carrying Hwoarang. She placed him on the sofa before Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Panda could return. By the time the girls made it back, Hwoarang was still out cold. It was in the living room, where the girls decided on how to treat Hwoarang.

Miharu: "He hasn't woken up yet. Xiaoyu did you really have to knock him out so hard?"

Xiaoyu: "It was for his own good. Otherwise the big guy he fought would've been in more bad shape. He did not listen to me and now I need to think of something to punish him."

Panda (Growls.): "Make him sleep outside on the roof. I can smell the rain clouds coming later tonight."

Xiaoyu: "Nah, I don't want him to get sick and pass the cold onto us you know."

Miharu: "Make him sleep in the room with me tonight! Please Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu: "What? And hear you two screw all night! No thank you!"

Miharu (Disappointed.): "Ohhh."

Alisa: "I know! Every time he makes a bad remark I will use my bug chip to shock him. Think of it as speech therapy."

Xiaoyu (Thinks.): "Hmmm…that might be an ok idea, but it's lacking style."

Panda (Roars.): "Make him starve for dinner!"

Xiaoyu: "Again not a bad idea, but I don't want to weaken his strength before the tournament. People will call us cheats if Hwoarang told on us."

Miharu: "Let's tickle him until he cries."

Xiaoyu: "How is that punishment?"

Miharu: "I do it to my little cousins all the time."

Panda (Growls.): "No offense, but that idea is whack."

Alisa: "How about having him watch something that is so horrible that he will beg for forgiveness."

Xiaoyu: "Hmm…that might work. Only problem is…how do we know what he is afraid of?"

Alisa: "Leave it to me!"

Alisa first calculated all of the profile records of Hwoarang inside her computer. Then she went over to touch Hwoarang's forehead and scanned the neurons within his brain. In just 1 mintue she gathered everything she needed to know about Hwoarang's fears.

Miharu: "That is cool! How did you do that Alisa?"

Alisa: "My fingers can read the neurons of brain activity. My father made it to wear I can detect someone's feelings more closely. So now I have just the video to recommend for scaring Hwoarang."

Xiaoyu: "Well…what is it?"

Alisa: "He is scared of roaches!"

Miharu: "Yuck! I don't like them either!"

Panda (Growls.): "I can eat roaches."

Xiaoyu: "That his biggest fear?"

Alisa: "And training under Master Baek."

Xiaoyu: "Hmmm…well I guess that can work. There are plenty of videos online showing roaches crawling on things."

Alisa: "To make the experience more terrible, I will utilize my bug chips to start crawling all over him."

Xiaoyu: "Now that is funny. Okay. Let's put him in the basement. I bet he'll be screaming and begging to come out! C'mon!"

20 minutes later…

The girls carefully placed Hwoarang on a chair in the basement level. They made sure to tie his hands with duct tape on the arm posts. Xiaoyu took her bedroom TV down at the basement so it could be viewable for Hwoarang. Then they took a long HDMI cable and hooked it with Xiaoyu's laptop so they could find the creepiest roach videos to stream. The TV started playing the videos. Hwoarang finally opened his eyes from the audio of the TV.

Hwoarang (Sees bugs on the screen and around his pants.): "Wha…oh shit! Roaches!"

Hwoarang's struggle was futile. He was yelling so loud that the girls in the background could hear, as they all laughed except for Alisa who remained expressionless. Some things got bumped under the basement, as Hwoarang was pacing trying get free from his chair. Eventually he found a tack along the wall which sticking out. He used it to rip off one of the tapes attached on his arm. When he broke free with one hand, he used it to rip off the tape on his other tape and then started rolling around getting the mechanical bugs off of him. Hwoarang got up and stomped as many bugs as he could. Then he runs to the door to open it, but it's locked.

Hwoarang: "Make it stop! These things are everywhere! Let me out! Please!"

Alisa: "Looks like my plan worked. I believe Hwoarang is totally petrified now."

Miharu: "Poor Hwoa Hwoa! We should get him out now!"

Panda (face palm.): "Yeah. His screams are getting on my nerves."

Xiaoyu: "Okay. I'll unlock the door."

Xiaoyu unlocked the door for Hwoarang. The Blood Talon quickly got out of the basement and started hiding behind the couch quivering. Alisa knowing he had enough commanded all of her remaining bugs to shut down. Xiaoyu and Panda were amused by Hwoarang's condition, whereas Alisa remained indifferent, and Miharu went over to check on him.

Miharu: "It's okay! I'm here Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang (Still shaking.): "Get them off, Get em off!"

Miharu (Hugs him tight.): "They are off Hwoa Hwoa! We're so sorry for this!"

Xiaoyu (Walks up to them.): "You left me no choice Hwoarang! As awful as that was for you, I hope you learn your lesson and be friendlier towards people! We agree?"

Hwoarang: "You guys…did this?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes. It was a good way to make you feel bad! You know Forest Law is in the hospital because of your fighting right? So we made this punishment so you can apologize."

Hwoarang (Calming down and standing up as Miharu let him go.): "I…I didn't know."

Xiaoyu: "Now tell us you're sorry."

Hwoarang: "I'm sorry."

Xiaoyu: "Louder!"

Hwoarang (annoyed.): "I'M SORRY OKAY! Just don't pull pranks like that on me again! I can't stand roaches! Hate those damn things!"

Xiaoyu: "Great! Now that's over. Let's clean up the basement and then…I guess we can eat after that. Are you hungry Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang: "Yeah. I didn't eat at all at the shoot today, I'm starving."

Xiaoyu: "I have some snacks in the pantry you can eat before I cook."

Miharu: "Let me cook! I want to eat now!"

Xiaoyu: "Uh you sure?"

Miharu: "Uh huh! You guys clean the basement, and I'll make us something good!"

Xiaoyu (Turns to Panda and Alisa.): "Well you heard the girl."

By the time the girls went down to the basement, Hwoarang got his scowl look back on his face and went on a rant despite Miharu just standing there."

Hwoarang: "Man I don't believe this! How did she know that I disliked roaches! I bet it was that tincan friend of hers! Reading minds and shit! Fuck! Why did I pick here to stay of all places?!"

Miharu: "Hwoarang! Just so you know, it wasn't my idea!"

Hwoarang: "Huh? It wasn't?"

Miharu (Takes some pasta out of the pantry.): "No! I don't know how you got into a fight, but I'm sure you didn't mean it."

Hwoarang: "Well. If you say so. Xiaoyu still didn't have to knock me out and strap me into a chair with bugs on me. I better stop talking about this before they come back."

Miharu (Turns on the stove with a pan of water.): "She's been giving you a hard time ever since you been here huh?"

Hwoarang: "Not really, I admit. I like being hard against her. It's so funny watching her get mad at times."

Miharu: "Oh I know all too well."

They both laugh as Miharu began preparing some noodles to eat. Then Hwoarang thought about staying with Miharu, since she was into him and he didn't have to keep messing with Xiaoyu, at least until the tournament is underway. Xiaoyu was pretty much getting annoyed by his presence. So Hwoarang dared to ask Miharu.

Hwoarang: "So…you got a place of your own?"

Miharu: "Huh?"

Hwoarang: "You know…a house? You live by yourself?"

Miharu (Seasoning the pasta.): "I'm not Xiaoyu sadly. I'm still with my grandparents and I'm going to live in a dorm for college after the summer is over."

Hwoarang: "Oh."

Miharu: "You can still come with me if you want. I'm sure my family won't mind."

Hwoarang: "I dunno man. I'm not used to living around old people."

Miharu: "They make the best food! Like I'm gonna do and it's gonna fill your tummy up!" (Laughing.)

Hwoarang: "Man, my head still hurts from hitting that tree and I'm starving."

Miharu: "Would you like a pill to relieve the pain?"

Hwoarang: "Yeah, I could really use it right about now."

Miharu: "Wait one moment please."

Hwoarang was given some medicine with a glass of water as he chugged it all at once. He laid back on the couch as Miharu finished cooking the soba. 20 minutes later the other girls were through cleaning the basement as Xiaoyu carried her television back upstairs in her room. Then as the group started eating the soba Miharu prepared, Hwoarang proposed he would spend the remaining free days at Miharu's home.

Hwoarang: "Xiaoyu. I think I'll just get out here and stay with Miharu."

Xiaoyu: "You are? I mean you just got here."

Hwoarang: "I know, but I'm gonna try staying with her since, I won't keep bugging you and the bear."

Panda (shrugs.): "Whatever."

Xiaoyu: "If that's what you want, I won't stop you."

Miharu: "Woohoo! You'll love my place Hwoa Hwoa!"

Hwoarang: "Really? Hwoa Hwoa?"

 _Everyone laughed at Hwoarang's expense, even Alisa_ …

Hwoarang (Thinks.): "Yep. All the reason why I gotta get out of here!" (Speaks.) "Okay! Okay! So after I eat, we can go right?"

Miharu: "I'm staying here tonight. We can go tomorrow."

Hwoarang: "You're staying?"

Miharu: "Yeah. I told my folks I was coming here. It's been a while since I slept in with Xiaoyu."

Panda (growl.): "Bummer."

Hwoarang (Thinks.): "Dammit!"

Xiaoyu: "Say guys after this. Let's search for Lili's video shoot online and see the reactions from other viewers."

All of the girls nod and shouted in unison. Hwoarang was let down. All he did was go upstairs and decided to sleep in the guest room alone. He would need to bear it if he wanted a peaceful exit out of Xiaoyu's home.


	4. Tournament Draws Near

**Tournament Draws Near**

 _Miharu Hirano's family home, Yokosuka, Japan_ ….

Miharu was one happy girl as she took Hwoarang back to her grandparents' house which was further north from where Xiaoyu lived. For Hwoarang, he needed to keep in mind that older people were here. He already had a tough time with his own master, but with an older couple, he had to be on his best behavior. Miharu's home was far more modest compared to Xiaoyu, who lived in a mansion. Hwoarang met Miharu's grandparents at the door and they were both shorter than Miharu. In custom, Hwoarang had to walk with his shoes off around the house. Miharu took him to the guest room, which to say the least, was tinier than his spot back in Korea.

Hwoarang: "You mean I gotta sleep here?"

Miharu: "You don't like it?"

Hwoarang (Sighs.): "It's just….really small. And there's no TV."

Miharu: "Well…it's been forever since we had someone else stay at my house, other than Xiaoyu and Panda I mean. Panda sleeps in our back porch and Xiaoyu sleeps by me so…no one else uses this room."

Hwoarang: "Will your folks get mad if I sleep in your room?"

Miharu: "Yeah. I think they didn't expect me to bring a guy here you know. They don't want us in the same room."

Hwoarang: "NO!" (Facepalms.) "I meant let's switch rooms."

Miharu: "Huh? But, but…all of my personal things are in there!"

Hwoarang: "I don't care about your stuff! I just need some leg room and a TV!"

Miharu: "Shhh…you're too loud."

Hwoarang (Whispers.): "I'm sorry."

Miharu: "Let me ask them at least ok?"

After talking it over with her grandparents, Miharu convinced them to let Hwoarang stay in her room, since it was much larger. The condition was for Miharu not to sneak in the room overnight and snuggle by Hwoarang. The grandmother was an early bird and could easily peek inside the rooms to check up on them.

Miharu: "Okay. I told them you could stay in my room. Just don't take anything that isn't yours okay?"

Hwoarang: "I won't, and thanks Miharu."

Miharu (smiles.): "My pleasure Hwoa Hwoa." (Giggles & Blushes.)

Hwoarang (Squirming & thinks.) "Why does she keep calling me that? I hate that sh*t!"

As Hwoarang began surfing the TV while on Miharu's bed, he wondered about the upcoming tournament which was fast approaching in about 5 days. He first thought about his master and his wellbeing. Then his mind wandered to his rival Jin. There was nothing on the news as to where the guy would be once the tournament got started. Yet, Hwoarang knew Jin would show up.

Hwoarang: "Just you wait Jin! I'm gonna pulverize you just like you did me back then!"

 _Four days later_ …

Despite getting bored out of his mind, Hwoarang spent the remaining days training in the backyard of Miharu's house. The grandfather was rather amused looking at Hwoarang doing his unusual kicks and contortions. He would even chat with Hwoarang and would always offer him something to eat. Hwoarang was grateful, although he didn't want to get out of shape from eating western snacks. Only one day remained until registration, and Miharu decided to simply hang out with Hwoarang instead of helping Xiaoyu and Panda train.

Miharu (thinks.): "I think it's finally time to show him my favorite café shop? Or we could catch a movie!" (Knocks on her own door.) "Hwoarang? Hwoa Hwoa!"

Hwoarang (Opens the door. His shirt was off.): "I'm still putting on clothes! What's wrong!"

Miharu (Blushing.): "Oh! I'm…sorry! I was thinking of taking you with me out on the town today!"

Hwoarang: "Are you sure? I was thinking of training some more, but…I guess I'll come along."

Miharu: "Great! I'll be waiting for you at the living room!"

10 minutes later…

Hwoarang (Fully dressed in street clothes.); "Soooo….where are we going?"

Miharu: "I'm taking you to my favorite café first! Then maybe we can ride the train to Yokohoma?"

Hwoarang: "I don't like tea."

Miharu: "You don't have to drink tea. They have all sorts of flavors!"

Hwoarang: "Well…okay. I'll try it." (Stomach growls.) "Aw shit!"

Miharu (Giggles.): "Then I can buy us something to eat too!"

Hwoarang (Thinks.): "I think training was a better idea after all."

Miharu and Hwoarang took the train heading into the Yokohama area. The place Miharu talked about was a very girly type spot, but the café shop had a wide range of tea and lemonade flavors to choose from. Other women inside the café were checking for Hwoarang pretty hard, but Miharu paid them no mind as they both picked a table to sit in.

Miharu: "Okay Hwoarang! What would you like to drink?"

Hwoarang: "They sell alcohol in this joint?"

Miharu: "NO! You have competition soon! You can't have alcohol, besides its yucky!"

Hwoarang: "You never had it before so you wouldn't know."

Miharu: "Just try the lemonade Hwoarang! Please!" (Puppy eyes.)

Hwoarang (Cringes.): "Eh?"

The waitress shows up at their table, interrupting the brief argument. Miharu ordered her favorite tea and some lemonade for Hwoarang to drink. Hwoarang still had an ugly look on his face and decided to look at his phone, not looking at Miharu.

Miharu (Changing the Subject.): "Say Hwoa Hwao how is your master? Um, what was his name again?"

Hwoarang (Not looking at her.): "Baek."

Miharu: "Yeah him! Is he alright? You should bring him to Japan! I've never met him before!"

Hwoarang: "Maybe."

Miharu: "Is he like you at all? An anti-socializer? Is he celibate? Is he gay?"

Hwoarang: "Baek isn't gay!"

Miharu: "Oh! I was only asking Hwoa Hwoa!"

Hwoarang: "I think he was married once. But they divorced right afterwards. Baek loves Taekwondo more than her I suppose."

Miharu: "So he is against marriage now?"

Hwoarang: "Probably."

Waitress: "Here are your drinks! Please enjoy!"

Miharu: "Alright! Look how bubbly it is! Hwoarang you even have whip cream!"

Hwoarang: "Ditto!"

Miharu: "All the drinks here are awesome! But this is my favorite!" (Sipping.) "So delicious!"

Hwoarang: "You better be right." (Sips his.) "Damn! This is good!"

Miharu: "See! I knew you would like it!"

After drinking the lemonade, Hwoarang's temperament slowly eased off. Throughout the rest of their time together they went into downtown Yokohama, ate at another restaurant, watched a movie, played some games in the arcade (Hwoarang beat her in every game), and later in the day, they walked in one of the city parks. Hwoarang even had to admit, the day off wasn't so bad. However, someone else from the tournament showed up out of nowhere.

Lili: "Is that who I think it is!" (Following behind Hwoarang and Miharu).

Hwoarang (Turns around.): "Aw crap!"

Lili (With a small dog.): "Yes! My eyes have not deceived me! Hwoarang out on a town with a girl!"

Hwoarang: "Bullsh*t! I'm just hanging out! This ain't what it looks like! And why are you here anyway?"

Lili: "Can't a girl walk her dog in a peaceful park like this? You should stop lying about not courting Xiaoyu's friend here!"

Hwoarang (Fuming.): "Courting! We're not in some palace here you b!tch! Miharu was just showing me the city! Tomorrow I'm heading for the registration booths by myself! F*ck nosy skanks!"

Lili (Gasped.): "Ah! My word! Hwoarang, you should not be so triggered!"

Hwoarang: "Triggered ain't even the word for it! Tired of asswipes thinking I'm doing this, doing that, when I'm not! F*ck it! Let's go Miharu!"

Lili: "Hwoarang! I'm sorry!"

Hwoarang (Walks off.): "Shut up!"

Miharu: "Oh boy. Lili good luck in the tournament!"

Lili (Embarrassed.): "Yeah…thank you!"

Miharu runs back for Hwoarang as he walked near an alleyway and forced him to stop.

Miharu: "Hwoarang! Come here!"

Hwoarang: "Huh?" (Smack.) "Ow!"

Miharu (Shakes her hand after slapping Hwoarang.): "I hate to sound like Xiaoyu, but you gotta stop being a prick!"

Hwoarang: "I'm not apologizing to that princess!"

Miharu: "You should! People were looking at you crazy in that park! I thought you were gonna throw down against her!"

Hwoarang (Rubbing his mark on the face.): "She shouldn't insult us like that! We are not dating!"

Miharu: "Yeah! We weren't' dating, but I wanted you to see my favorite places! With me!" (Hugs him.)

Hwoarang (Frustrated.): "Ugggghhhh." (Miharu's boobs press on him harder.)

Miharu: "You feel better? Ready to go home?"

Hwoarang: "It's your home. Not mine!"

Miharu: "Tonight it is."

Hwoarang (Sighs.): "Whatever. I'm ready."

The non-daters walked for the nearest train station so they could return to Miharu's house. Hwoarang really did like taking a break from training and alleviating his boredom before open registration tomorrow. He was grateful for Miharu's hospitality. Hwoarang pondered throughout the trip whether he can repay Miharu back somehow, especially when the tournament ends. That much is certain.


	5. Out Of Money

Out of Money

 _Outside a hospital, New Taipei, Taiwan_ …

Hwoarang had just escaped from the Millennium Tower after a being defeated by Feng Wei. Neither of them was affiliated with G Corp, but the prelim fight took place there and Hwoarang initially planned to attack inside the main HQ, looking for Kazuya. However, that didn't work out for he underestimated a highly focused Feng Wei. Hwoarang found out Kazuya was not there anyway, so even if he managed to win, his efforts would have been useless.

Hwoarang collapsed in an alleyway blocks away from the tower. A good local citizen found him unconscious and took Hwoarang to a nearby hospital. Though Hwoarang didn't like that he passed out, he thanked the person who saved him from capture. After a few days, Hwoarang checked himself out but he realized that his funds were getting low again. By the time he went back to his hotel, Hwoarang called his master Baek Doo San about his situation.

Phone ring, voice message: "We are sorry, the person you are trying to reach is not available, please leave a message at the beep. *Beep*."

Hwoarang (Annoyed after hanging up.):" F*ck! I bet he's teaching right now. Screw it, I need to rest."

 _5 hours later, evening time_ …

Hwoarang's rental phone continued to ring for the fifth time. The ringtone finally wakes Hwoarang up from his slumber. It was Baek trying to reach him.

Hwoarang (Yawning): "Sup."

Baek: "Hwoarang! You call me and yet I had to call you 5 times! What were you doing boy?"

Hwoarang: "My bad. I was asleep."

Baek: "I heard you lost online this past hour. Now what happened?"

Hwoarang: "That Chinese monk was tougher I than I thought. He ended up knocking me out. I held my own though master, just look at the replays!"

Baek (Not pleased): "Hmm…well that's one loss for you in this tournament. Keep this up and you won't be able to save the world like you told me."

Hwoarang: "I'm gonna get in there! Just you wait!"

Baek: "Is that why you tried to call me? Because you lost your cool in that fight and embarrassed yourself?"

Hwoarang (Nervous): "Uh…no! He he! I'm strapped for cash again! I only have enough money for one more plane trip and that's to India against this Filipino chick. Think you can help me out?"

Baek: "Again? You told me this sh*t at the last tournament! You're lucky I just did testing for the students at this dojo. I will give you enough cash on your bank account for 2 more trips, but that is it! I don't have enough salary to spend it mostly on you Hwoarang! Do you understand me?"

Hwoarang: "I...I understand! Thank you Master Beak!"

Baek: "Very well. If that is all, then I shall be off for bed, you better careful out there Hwoarang! And don't get into trouble!"

Hwoarang: "Yes master! I will!"

 _Hangs up_ …

Hwoarang: "Shit! Only enough money for 2 more trips? Where can I get more while competing in this thing? I mean the tournament only gives out bonus money near the end of the prelims…so what can I do?" (Brainstorm) "Mmmm…maybe I'll call Miharu. She what she thinks."

 _Calls Miharu_ …

Miharu: "Umm…hello?"

Hwoarang: "Miharu it's me. Are you still up?"

Miharu: "Oh Hwoarang! You actually called me? I'm…surprised. It was hard to get in touch with you. Are you doing okay?"

Hwoarang: "I left my main phone back home. I'm using a rental one for now. Anyway I need your help with getting more money."

Miharu: "More money? How much?"

Hwoarang: "Uh like 2,000,00,000 yen?"

Miharu: "2,000,000 yen! But…Hwoarang. My family doesn't rake in that type on cash. Especially not my grandparents with their retirement checks."

Hwoarang: "Dammit. She's gonna ring my neck, but please Miharu! Can you get a hold of Xiaoyu and ask her to help me out here!"

Miharu: "I will try Hwoarang…but Xiaoyu will probably make you do something on her behalf or force you to pay back the money. I mean what is it for anyway?"

Hwoarang: "It's for the tournament. My master did give me some money, but he's low on change himself, so I'm looking for any help. Look I will clean Xiaoyu's house or carry her shopping bags. Just tell her I need help, please Miharu!"

Miharu: "Don't worry Hwoa Hwoa! I'll get a hold of her. Call me if you do not hear back from me within the next 15 minutes okay?"

Hwoarang: "You got it." (Hangs up): "Man…she is calling me that stupid name again? But at least she's willing to help me out here. So I can't bitch too much."

 _10 minutes later, Phone rings again_ …

Hwoarang (Answers): "Miharu?"

Xiaoyu: "Hwoarang! You have a lot of nerve!"

Hwoarang: "Oh fuck! Xiaoyu! He he he…what's shaking?"

Xiaoyu: "What is shaking is you begging!" (Laughing evily)

Miharu: "I'm sorry Hwoa Hwoa, Xiaoyu insisted she would talk to you in person."

Xiaoyu: "Anyway. Because I recognize that you really like Miharu, I decided that I will help endorse the remainder of your fights in the tournament."

Hwoarang: "Really! Oh, that is awesome! Thank you Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu: "But on 1 condition."

Hwoarang: "Condition?"

Xiaoyu: "Yep. You will need to pay it back within the next six months. If not, I will have to press charges."

Hwoarang: "Press charges? Oh don't do that! I beggin you Xiao!"

Xiaoyu: "Are you sure? My money doesn't grow on trees either. I think you can at least return my loan offer to me after your participation in the tournament."

Hwoarang: "Look I told Miharu I could clean your house or help you with shopping, aren't those better incentives?"

Xiaoyu: "Hmmm…then my other alternative for you Hwoarang would be to help me pick a good site for my future amusement park! And I will give you 6 months starting today to do it! Otherwise, you will pay back my money! Deal?"

Hwoarang (After some pause): "Deal."

Xiaoyu: "Excellent!" (Lee Chaolan accent).

Miharu (Laughs): "Who is that Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "Just an old buddy's funny English catch phrase. Well now that we have that settled, I just need your bank account information Hwoarang and I will deposit the money there ok?"

Hwoarang: "Thank you Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu: "No problem."

Hwoarang hung up the phone after saying bye to Miharu. He was so anxious about the money, that he ran downstairs from the hotel to the nearest atm. Sure enough, the new money was in there even before Baek Doo San could give him some more cash. He got more than he requested from Xiaoyu after viewing his account. But then something else crept in his head. How was he gonna find a place for Xiaoyu to build her fantasy amusement park? Regardless, it was time for him to book his next flight to India.


	6. Crybaby

**Crybaby**

 _Kaliasanatha Temple, Maharasthra State, India_ …

By some miracle, Hwoarang managed to get extra cash for traveling and lodging purposes thanks to Baek Doo San, Miharu Hirano, and Ling Xiaoyu's help. The next day, Hwoarang booked his flight to Mumbai, India. From there, a Zaibatsu owned truck awaited him at the airport car terminal. They offered to take him to the destination of the next fight. The reason being was because his opponent is a Zaibatsu worker herself.

Hwoarang: "Yo! Mind telling me who this Josie Rizal chick is?"

Soldier: "All I know is that she works for us. Don't know much else."

Hwoarang: "Oh." (Thinks) "Man this is boring."

After sitting in the truck for a really long time, Hwoarang fell asleep along the way until the soldier sitting next to him finally woke him up.

Soldier: "Hey! Hey! Time to get out!"

Hwoarang (Yawns): "Bout damn time." (Out of the truck) "What the?! Where the heck are we?"

Soldier: "This is our camp outpost near Kaliasanatha Temple. Your fight won't be until 11 AM tomorrow. You can relax in our special made tent over there." (Points at it from Hwoarang's right side.) "We will bring meals to you and the place even has a portable bathroom. So do you have any more questions?"

Hwoarang: "As long as you guys have wifi, then I'll take it."

Soldier: "Right, the tent even has wifi. Anything else?"

Hwoarang: "I'm good. Thanks bro!"

Stepping inside the tent, Hwoarang was surprised to see how cozy the place was. It was far better than the barracks that he had to stay in while serving as a member of the South Korean Army. The Zaibatsu sure had it perks, but Hwoarang still planned to tear the organization down. Even if he had to do it all by himself.

 _The day of the fight_ …

From another corner of the Zaibatsu camp, Josie Rizal just finished eating a small breakfast. The young girl was once again nervous about this fight. Her progress in the tournament so far was not very good. In fact, she had yet to win a match. Losing to Katarina Alves, Lili Rochefort, and more recently Steve Fox, Josie was worried once again because Hwoarang was another high skilled opponent she had to fight.

Josie (Thinking): "I knew this tournament would have some strong fighters in it but this really blows! This guy (Hwoarang) is one of the best kickers in the world and I couldn't even beat a boxer (Steve). I get that he's a world champion (Steve) but this guy (Hwoarang) is just as dangerous with his feet! Still, I really do need to win this! For my family's sake I must win!"

 _30 minutes later_ …

Hwoarang was escorted by Zaibatsu personnel inside the temple. It was once a place filled with life, but long deserted by its people. The Zaibatsu was here because Heihachi heard it may possess a rare treasure. A treasure that could grant a person of high spirit much power. Hwoarang didn't know anything about it, but regardless he wasn't about to be impressed by what the conglomerate was searching for here. All he needed was a victory to get one step closer to the elimination rounds.

Meanwhile Josie Rizal, in her soldier combat uniform, entered the area of the battle. It used to be a formal ceremonial hall where the people of the temple once did banquets. She was a lot calmer this time around. In her head, Josie told herself a thousand times not to get scared. This Hwoarang guy can be beaten, he lost his last fight, so there had to be a way to come out on top!

Josie (Thinks): "I can do this! I can do this! I can do this! Today is the day I'm going to win!"

Hwoarang (Coming on stage): "This is the opponent? Hah! Another easy one!"

Official (Coming from a third direction): "Are the fighters ready to begin?"

Hwoarang (Gets ready): "Yeah!"

Josie (Fighting stance): "Josie you got this!"

Official: "Fight!"

Hwoarang wasted no time attacking the defensive Josie Rizal. Josie blocked most of the combos and countered with a three hit combo of two elbows and a spinning side kick. This hit Hwoarang and he wasn't happy about it. Out of nowhere, Hwoarang launches Josie in the air with a rising side kick of his own and connected with his famous Hunting Hawk Kick combo. The last kick sent Josie down hard into the ground. The surface cracked and the platform it ave way. Josie and Hwoarang both fell into the next level underground.

Hwoarang (Rubbing his head): "Ouch!"

Josie (Struggles to stand): "D'ohh…that really hurt and I broke the floor too. (Looks at Hwoarang and plans.) "Looks like he's hurt too, I better take advantage of this."

Josie quickly dusted off her pants and dashed towards Hwoarang's direction. She jumped high and connected Hwoarang's chest with mid-air flying knees. Hwoarang flew again and smashed into a wall with carved decorations. Then Josie tried to side kick Hwoarang, but he was able to avoid the kick. He had to hold chest because it hurt him so bad.

Hwoarang (In pain.): "Man f*ck!" (Thinks.) "I thought this would be an easy fight. But this girl is bringing it! Time to step up!"

Hwoarang stood up strong back in stance. Josie got her right foot off the broken wall as she charges towards Hwoarang attacking again. Hwoarang read her attack and countered her with a surprise uppercut. Quickly advancing into Flamingo stance, Hwoarang initiated another series of sidekicks until he jumped and followed the combo with a left 360 hook kick connecting to Josie's jawline. The girl spun at least 3 times in midair before crash landing on the surface hard.

Hwoarang (Celebrates): "Hah!"

Josie (Still on the ground in pain.): "Uuuuugggh."

The fight eventually swung in Hwoarang's favor. Everytime Josie would throw punches or kicks, Hwoarang would follow up with more combos. Soon he gave Josie another nasty spinning hook right across Josie's other jawline. Now disoriented, Josie eventually blacked out as she collapsed on the surface. This fight was done.

Official: "Hwoarang is the winner!"

Then the official walked over to check on Josie's injuries. The girl was bruised up around the face, but she was still breathing. With a few taps to the cheek, Josie eventually opened her eyes again. When the official told her that she lost again after blacking out, Josie started crying.

Josie (Crying): "I lost? Nooo! I wanted to win so badly!" (Sobbing.)

Hwoarang stopped taunting in front of the drone camera and turns around to see Josie crying in complete sadness over her loss. He twitched his eyebrow in confusion. This girl was actually in tears?! This made Hwoarang wonder what in the world was she doing in the competition, let alone working for the Zaibatsu. Hwoarang wanted her to quit sobbing.

Hwoarang (Pushes the official aside.): "Oi! Oi! Stop crying already? What's a babe like you doing in this tournament anyway? If you can't handle the L, then you shouldn't be here!"

Josie: "Shut up! You…you bully! You wouldn't understand!"

Hwoarang: "Understand? What do you mean by that?"

Josie: "If only I were better! Then…then I wouldn't have to explain my reasons why!"

Hwoarang: "Not trying to be a d*ck or anything, but babe you should drop this tournament and get out of the Tekken Force."

Josie (Rising up fast.): "No! I can't afford to do that! See, I knew you wouldn't get it!"

Hwoarang: "Get what?"

Josie: "That this isn't about me!"

Hwoarang: "Oh I get it. You're fighting for something other than yourself. I'm doing that too ya know!" (Thinks) "Hey, let me ask you this! Are you into amusement parks?"

Josie: "Huh?"

Hwoarang: "Ya know amusement parks! Roller coasters! Merry go rounds! That type of sh*t!"

Josie: "Oh well…I do kinda like them."

Hwoarang: "You do? Great! Think you can help me find a good spot to build one? If I win the tournament I can give you some of my cut as a gift, but only if you know a good place to build one!"

Josie: "Really? Is this for you or something?"

Hwoarang: "Nah! A friend of mine. She's a competitor too and a feisty one at that."

Josie: "Oh. I guess I could help. We need each other's phone number then."

Hwoarang: "Sweet! Where are you staying?"

Before Josie could answer, she was interrupted by her superior officer who demanded that she get away from Hwoarang so her injuries could be attended too. Reassuringly, Josie told him that she would give him her number once she was taken to the medical clinic outside the temple. Despite defeating Josie, Hwoarang was grateful that he turned an ugly situation into a positive one. However, he still felt that Josie should quit the Tekken Force. Why would a girl like that work for these morons anyway?


	7. Gathering Intel & An Old Rival

**Gathering Intel & An Old Rival**

 _Mumbai, Maharasthra, India_ …

Hwoarang won his 2nd fight out of three matches so far in the tournament. He defeated the newcomer, Josie Rizal, over at the excavation site of Kaliasanatha Temple where the Zaibatsu is trying to find a rare treasure. Not really caring about the treasure, Hwoarang was there to win and he did. However, Josie's crying annoyed Hwoarang to no end, until he thought about the promise he made Xiaoyu to find a site to build her dream amusement park. Since Josie was with the Zaibatsu, Hwoarang asked her to help him find a good place for Xiaoyu's park. Josie told him to wait on her phone call after she left the medical facility tent. Hwoarang was taken back to Mumbai on a chopper provided by the Zaibatsu. He patiently waited for Josie to call him back. It wasn't until Hwoarang entered back in his hotel is when Josie called him.

Hwoarang (Answers): "Yo!"

Josie: "Hwoarang? Am I speaking to Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang: "Yea it's me! Are you somewhere private where nobody can hear us?"

Josie: "Yes. I'm back in my barracks now. Just now I made a list of some areas that might be of interest to you for placing that park. Do you have an email address?"

Hwoarang: "Yeah I got one." (Tells her the email) "Send it there."

Josie (On the laptop.): "Ok I'm sending it to you right now. The Zaibatsu are trying to buy some of this property so I would hurry up and find a spot before the conglomerate can purchase the land for their usage."

Hwoarang: "Cool. I just gotta look at this list and find a spot to buy, even though I ain't got the money right now."

Josie: "You don't?"

Hwoarang: "Nope. That's another issue I got."

Josie: "Well that I can't help you with. Most of my money is going for the tournament and my family back home."

Hwoarang: "I'm hoping my friend will pay for the site that I pick so this list you gave me will make it a whole lot easier for me. Thanks again Josie."

Josie: "Oh! Well if you put it like that then I hope that you guys can find a spot! I was glad to help!"

Hwoarang: "That's what I'm talking about! We need more cheerful chicks like you in these tournaments. Anyway, no hard feelings on the match and good luck in the rest of the tournament Josie."

Josie: "You too Hwoarang! Hope to see you again soon! Bye!"

Hwoarang: "Later!" (Hangs up disappointed.) "She said my name wrong." (Sighs) "Let's see what she sent me."

Hwoarang opens up the laptop. He turns it on and of course it's a piece of junk that has been in use since his days in the Korean military. It always takes a long time to fully operate. By the time Hwoarang could get internet access from his hotel he checked his emails and sure enough, Josie's list was there. Hwoarang reads it closely.

Hwoarang: "Whoa! Josie found some places and them some! I need to forward this to Xiaoyu ASAP!" (Sends the email to Xiaoyu). "Hopefully she sees it. Now let me see who do I need to fight next."

Hwoarang opens up the tournament website and looks at his remaining schedule. His 3rd match is against an old rival of his. The rival is none other than Eddy Gordo, a master Capoeira expert. Their match would take place at the Ancient Acropolis in Greece. At any rate, Hwoarang did feel excited to fight Eddy once again. They had a tiebreaker amongst each other as fighters. For this third official bout, anything could go down, but Hwoarang vowed to break the tie.

 _The next day_ …

Arriving at the airport to leave India, Hwoarang eventually got a phone call. It was his master Baek.

Hwoarang: "Hello?"

Baek: "Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang: "Oh hey Master! You doing okay?"

Baek: "I'm alright, I just found out you won your first fight in the tournament. Good work."

Hwoarang: "Thanks master. So that means you care after all!" (Laughing.)

Baek: "Very funny. So have you solved your money issue at all?"

Hwoarang: "I think so old timer. The person I'm trying to help could give me a lot of more money if I can find some land to build her dream park."

Baek: "A dream park? What kind of person is this a kid?"

Hwoarang: "No…she's around my age."

Baek: "Hmmm…how much money exactly?"

Hwoarang: "Well she gave me enough money already to last for the rest of the tournament. If I can find the right spot for the park, I can get a lot more. Maybe multi millions master!"

Baek: "Well now…I guess this is good news. As long as you find the right spot and not forgetting what you promised that young lady that is."

Hwoarang: "Don't worry master I got this!"

Baek: "You outta give me some of the money too. The dojo needs it."

Hwoarang: "Yeah…no problem." (Thinks) "Greedy bastard, of course he wants the money I get from Xiaoyu. Damn it all!"

Baek: "Better not be. So…Who will you fight next?"

Hwoarang: "Would you believe it if I told you its Eddy?"

Baek: "Eddy Gordo?"

Hwoarang: "Uh huh. He's back."

Baek: "So he was alive all of this time. I feared for the worst after the last tournament. No one heard from him. Glad he is competing again. I'm sure you two will have much to talk about when you both fight."

Hwoarang: "Yeah. I just hope he isn't affiliated with the Zaibatsu anymore. If he is then he's getting no mercy from me."

Baek: "With Heihachi running the show I doubt Eddy is with them. Either way, keep me posted on your progress Hwoarang."

Hwoarang: "Will do Master. And thanks for calling."

Baek: "You're welcome Hwoarang. Take care."

Hwoarang; "You too." (Hangs up.) "I wonder if Xiaoyu got that email yet." (Sighs while picking up his duffel bag)

 _After a long day of flying_ …

Hwoarang was really tired, but he made it to Athens, Greece with no issues. He was sick of being surveyed by the Zaibatsu, but that was still a small nuisance. In his hotel, Hwoarang went back to his computer to see if Xiaoyu actually responded to him before sleeping. And it turns out.

Hwoarang: "She did respond!"

 _Xiaoyu email reads_ …

"Hi Hwoarang, I got your attachment. Not sure how you did it, but this is a pretty good list of spots for the park. Give me some time to narrow down my top spots. I will send this back to you soon with a more simplified list. In the meantime, just keep fighting in the tournament and don't spend all of my money at once. I'll talk to you later!"

 _Email ends_ …

Hwoarang (Relieved): "Well…at least she liked what I gave her. I thought I wouldn't be able to find a spot for Xiaoyu. Josie saved my tail here with this list. Now I can concentrate on my next fight with no trouble at all!"

 _The next day, near the Acropolis, Greece_ …

Feeling rejuvenated, Hwoarang eagerly stepped out of the armored truck which escorted him up the long hill in a built in platform just outside the famous Acropolis Parthenon. Right behind Hwoarang's escorted truck was another Zaibatsu owned vehicle with Eddy Gordo riding in it. He steps out in his traditional Capoeria outfit where as Hwoarang had on his traditional Taekwondo uniform. Of course, Hwoarang did not tie up his jacket showing off his abdominal muscles. When the two fighters walked on the padded platform, they briefly talked head to head before throwing down.

Hwoarang: "Yo! It's been a while man! I thought you were ghost after the last tournament!"

Eddy: "It's good to see you again."

Hwoarang: "Look here man! I didn't appreciate you working under Jin but I can understand the reason why you did! So anyway, did that scrub at least help you cure your teacher?"

Eddy: "No. He did very little to help him."

Hwoarang: "Why am I not surprised! All the more reason why I'm gonna pulverize him when the time comes to face him!"

Eddy: "On that note I wish you luck. So how is your master these days?"

Hwoarang: "That old fart is still the same bro. He is just taking a break from these contests ya know?"

Eddy: "I see. It's been 2 tournaments since we last fought. You think you can stop me this time?"

Hwoarang: "Hell yeah I can! It's a bad day for you Eddy because I got some new moves to share with ya! Kiiiyaaahhh!" (In stance.)

Eddy (Smirks in Ginga stance.): "Come on!"

The fight lasted for almost 35 minutes. Both guys were exhausted and battered but Hwoarang caught Eddy in the solar plexus with an aerial sidekick! Eddy landed on the platform hard. The pain paralyzed the Capoeirista and he was unable to stand up again because of it. Hwoarang landed on his feet but got down on his right knee since it was weak due to Eddy's low attacks. The official went over and saw Eddy was blacking out. This match would go to Hwoarang.

Official: "Hwoarang wins!"

Hwoarang: "Alright! Ow ow!" (Holds his shoulder.)

Both guys were tended to by the medics and were taken to their privately owned hospital. Nothing serious happened with either guy, but Hwoarang and Eddy would need to rest in bed for at least 2 days before they could be medically cleared to go. Oddly enough both fighters woke up around the same time. They talked about their current situations in the tournament. There wasn't much Eddy could do for Hwoarang as far as a park was concerned, but he did mention an old abandoned park in Rio De Janeiro State in Brazil that was shut down by its owner back in 1980s. Perhaps Hwoarang could look into that if he wanted to help Xiaoyu build her dream park.


End file.
